


Música

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ela sabia, mais do que qualquer outro musicista, o quanto simples notas podem revelar. Senritsu era a destinatária de uma eterna orquestra. Seu mundo era feito de sons.





	Música

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Senritsu era uma mulher feia e tinha consciência disso. Jamais sentiria em sua pele o amor de um homem. Não que ela se importasse tanto assim. Desde que perdera seu amigo, a quem amara acima de todas as suas capacidades racionais, o único prazer de seu mundo era a música. E a música acompanhava-a a cada passo, a cada respiração. Senritsu ouvia os sofrimentos das pessoas, suas mais ocultas paixões. O palpitar enamorado do jovem com o buquê de flores. O sorriso dócil no rosto da mãe com seu bebê. Os gritos agudos do menino que brincava de luta com o pai. Os suspiros cansados dos professores, executivos, cuidadores... O mundo de Senritsu era um mundo de sons.  
Mas havia os ruídos desagradáveis, como as batidas do coração daquele homem. Alguém com tanta tristeza em seu peito certamente vagara nas profundezas do inferno. E Senritsu... Ora, não estava ela mesma atrás do inferno? Uma busca incessante pelas partituras de Satã, as partituras responsáveis pela morte de seu amigo? Ela já não sabia dizer... Andava tão perto das trevas, mas almejava a luz das tardes de sol, das conversas amenas. Suspiro. Já não havia mais o que fazer. Traçara seus objetivos e haveria de segui-los. Para reaver o próprio corpo. Para impedir que outros tivessem o mesmo destino que seu amado rapaz.  
Senritsu era uma mulher feia. Todos sabiam disso. Não recebia muitos olhares. Quase se passava por um homem. Baixinha. Dentuça. Careca. Quando olhava seu reflexo no espelho, sentia dor, a dor da perda de sua feminilidade. Senritsu era humana. Queria seu corpo de volta. Queria ser bonita outra vez. Sapatos de salto. Vestidos longos. Olhares sedentos. Desejo. Não. Menear de cabeça. Ela não se importava. Não se importava mais. Seu mundo agora se resumia à música. Mas... Qual era a música de seu coração? Senritsu não queria ouvir. O amor perdido é melancólico, como o canto de um passarinho moribundo.  
Por falar em passarinho... Lá estava ele, o Kuruta. Com suas vestes azuis, seus brincos vermelhos e seus cabelos dourados. Quanta dor carregava dentro de si. Ela ouvia. Ouvia cada lamúria, cada choro. Uma canção de dor e desespero. Mas talvez, apenas talvez, aquele homem bondoso pudesse curá-lo. Leorio... Leorio, que nascera tão bom, tão gentil. Sorriso. Enquanto Kurapika tivesse no mundo um amigo como Leorio, ele estaria bem.  
Senritsu era uma mulher feia... Ajeitava sua touca; assim esquecia a falta de cabelo. Tocava sua flauta; assim disfarçava a falta de seu amor. Disfarçava tanto e tão bem que se tornava uma artista, uma falsa que na valsa de suas notas musicais mentia a mentira em que o coração não conseguia acreditar. E vivia seus dias assim. Feia. Sem amor. Só a música a seu redor. Sua própria música. A música dos outros. A música do mundo.


End file.
